Pay caution to the wind
by madmaz
Summary: Zidane finds something out about the lifa tree and has to leave his wife and kids behind while he journeys, but being Zidanes kid's you don't expect them to stay put....chapter 5.. Tao and Saffron have wondered off in Lindblum!
1. An unexpected visitor

Ok this is my first ever fic so plz be nice and don't forget to R&R. thanx madmaz Hope you like It.   
  
Disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters they are property of Squaresoft.(I wish I did though)   
  
I only own MY characters (there kids).  
  
  
  
Pay caution to the wind  
  
It was early morning as the still rising sun swept over the kingdom of Alexandria. The sweeping rays of   
  
sunlight climbed over the balcony's silk curtains slightly dancing in the light breeze of summer.   
  
The rays danced across a royal carpeted room and onto a large four poster bed , where two sleeping   
  
forms lay in peaceful bliss.  
  
But the bliss would last no longer, oh no, because Saffron Garnet Tribal til Alexandrios would be sure of that!  
  
The tiny three year old crept quietly into her parents bed chamber, her tiny feet sinking into the plush carpet as   
  
She snuck along. And like a tiger stalking it's pray , she stealthily climbed onto the oak board at the foot of  
  
The four poster bed. Careful not to wake her parents, Saffron pulled herself up onto the satin sheets and   
  
Prepared to "BOUNCE" her parents awake…….  
  
"Ohh.. no you don't" Before saffron could even stand up, her father had swept her up into a tight cuddle. "aahhh… Daddy you no fun"  
  
"sssh mommy's asleep" Zidane replied barely in a whisper. And planted a little kiss on his daughters forehead.  
  
Zidane looked to his right side to see (to his surprise) garnet wide awake, and sitting up with a cocked eye brow and a Questioning look upon her face.  
  
"well I was asleep" "until a certain little madam woke me up" she implied playfully.  
  
"sowwy mommy"  
  
Garnet chuckled at her daughters attempt to look terribly sad ,then scooped her up out of her husbands arms and in to her own .  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER…….  
  
Seven year old Tao Tribal was sneaking along the garden hedge being extremely careful not to make a single noise, or he would give up his position. He had been stalking and sneaking around now for hours and he   
  
wasn't going to give up know! He had held this up for too long to fail and lose! His determination got the better of him.  
  
(where are you…..?) (you won't beat me this time…you can be sure of that)   
  
(ok son…..let's see what you can do)…….  
  
(THERE…hehe I spotted you father before you got me) (for once im gonna win)   
  
Zidane felt cold steel against the back of his neck taunting his instincts to turn and fight, but instead he bid his time. And knew before they had approach who it was. But he would have his fun.  
  
"So You found me then?"  
  
"YOU have no idea Monkey boy!"   
  
Before Tao could approach his father he saw another hooded figure appear behind Zidane, and something silver catch the sun, gleaming brightly nearly blinding him.  
  
  
  
Ok there it is so what do you think, good , bad , what? I need to know so plz R&R and Im not going to carry on until I've got 20 reviews. Thanks again MadMaz. -x- 


	2. Old friends new enemies

A/N. Hi it's me again MadMaz! Ok so I decided that the last chapter was a bit rushed and I promise to take my time explaining and describing this time. also I would like to do something I forgot to do last chapter………………….?  
  
DISCLAIMER. I do NOT own any of the characters in final fantasy IX. I only own my own characters  
  
So now I make another promise? I will update as often as I can. BUT just an early warning. I've got a really BIG essay coming up and loads of work so that means less time but I will try..anyway on to the chap. Do not worry all will be revealed in the later chapters.   
  
Pay caution to the wind.  
  
Chap 2: Old friends new enemies.  
  
Utter confusion took hold of the young prince, as he watched the hooded figure and the weapon like a hawk. He thought of crying for help, of screaming intruder! But the words did not come. And they wouldn't. he tried harder to strain his ears and hear what was being said.  
  
"So you've come all this way just to see me and then die at my hands"   
  
"how very wrong you are your highness " "you see I could just take what I want without you even knowing" but where would be the fun in that" "Zidane raised an eyebrow in question(what did he mean by that?) (ok this has gone on far too long now)  
  
"you coward, you can't even face me when I'm armed"  
  
"so you think you can beat me huh" "just try it and don't forget I'm not just anyone"  
  
Zidane turned around to face his opponent and noticed the long scar formed across the farley young man's face. The scar HE had caused when they were mere children. A wide smile spread across Zidanes face at remembering this and seeing the momentum.  
  
"no your not just anyone" There was a moments silence between the two old friends before Zidane next spoke. "it's been a long time Cain"……… "where have you been ?…boss went ape!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you two"  
  
"come on Cain I'm being serious ….we thought …..you where dead"  
  
"me dead"  
  
"same old cain..can't get rid of him even if you try"……. "It's good to see you after all these years"  
  
"You've definitely changed"  
  
"Me! You're a KING now!" "Last time I herd you were a thief turned hero" "and I thought to myself Zidanes gone and done what he said he always would do" "he went and made something out of himself, "but no that wasn't enough" "next thing I hear you're a KING"   
  
"Well I don't care about the crown, so long as I have my precious wife and best friend Garnet and our two beautiful children , then I'm happy"   
  
"Man you have changed" "for the better"  
  
Zidane chuckled at his remark, for Cain wasn't the first person who had told him this small fact.  
  
Tao was now really confused, who was this Cain person and why, a few seconds ago was he holding a knife to his fathers throat? And now they were talking like nothing had happened! (wait dad knows him?) (that would explain why he didn't attack but then why the knife?) (maybe I should go tell the guards…..or maybe……)  
  
"Dad"! Zidane whirled around at the sound of his son's voice and had completely forgotten about the training session…and his son.  
  
"Tao" "hey Cain this is my son Tao" " Cain eyed the approaching boy suspiciously and took a good long look at the miniature version of his old friend. The boy in front of him had honey coloured hair that was tied back in a pony (like his fathers) and His eyes where a hazel colour, presumably from his mother as was his hair colour.   
  
"So this is Zidane jr" "pleased to meet you your highness , the names Cain" "im an old friend of your fathers" Cain politely bowed to the young prince and re-met his gaze as he rose from the bow.   
  
"friend?…so why did you have a knife to his throat?" Tao took the fatal fighting stance as though he where challenging the older man.  
  
"humph he's your kid alright" "got the attitude"  
  
"Tao that's enough" he's an old member Tantalus"  
  
"Tantalus?" "if you say so" Tao looked at the man one last time as though he where a deadly virus that he didn't wish to catch .  
  
Then he turned and walked towards the palace, making his way up to his mother. He had a few thing's to ask her.  
  
MEANWHILE….  
  
"Saffron honey?" "this time please be a good girl and don't splash the maids" for mommy"  
  
"okie mommy, but the maid's always pwull my hayir twwo hard when they wash it" "AND IT HURTS"  
  
The three year old stomped her foot defiantly on the wooden flooring of her room in protest to her bath time with the maid's. She always hated bath times because of her hair being very long, so it was easily tangled and the maid's weren't exactly gentle when tackling it.  
  
"huff" Garnet gave an exhausted sigh and reached out for the three year old who resembled her in more ways than one, Saffron's hair was a mixture of mostly hers and a little of Zidanes, light brown with a hint of blonde in various places, Her eyes where a dazzling sapphire colour with the slightest emerald around the pupils and her hair was long like her mothers. Though Saffron's eyes where more like Zidanes, her calm, naïve and loving attitude was a mirror of Garnets. She was the sweetest little girl you'd ever come across.   
  
"come on honey let's get you ready for your bath".   
  
~#~~~#~  
  
"So what did you want to tell me that was so important you couldn't tell me in a letter?"  
  
Zidane and Cain had long before entered the castle, and where now in an upper room to the newly built castle. Hiding from the sun's harsh rays of summer, in the only shade's of the room.  
  
"And what where you talking about before"  
  
"when you said that you could just take what you want without me even knowing?" Cain looked up to his friend with a look of concern, a look that looked like he was about to announce a death or something   
  
"That's why im here"  
  
"Go on".  
  
"Do you remember why I left Tantalus?"  
  
"yeah you went looking for some sort of object" "one that boss wasn't going after" Zidane instantly cocked an eyebrow (was this what he wanted to talk about? And hear I am worrying it would be some sort of threat to the kingdom!).  
  
"No not an object as such" "they where documents, some of very importance"  
  
"importance to what"  
  
"Gaia". Was his simple answer. But Zidane didn't see it to be the answer he wanted or expected.  
  
I know I said twenty reviews but I decide I wasn't going to get twenty reviews for just one chapter. (thank you Ashley for pointing that out and for being my first reviewer I'm very grateful ) so I posted the nxt chap ok.^-^  
  
So there it is folks. Sorry I know another cliff hanger but im still explaining a lot of the starting point to this fic. I know I've rushed strait into it but there's a reason for that but it will all be explained later so for now I've only gotten up…… 2 chapters in …..2 days…… WOW that's not bad!  
  
Oh yeah and when Saffron speaks it's suppose to be like that. She is only three years old after all and im thinking of adding a little bit of Romance between Zidane and Dagger/Garnet cos their the cutesy couple ever! Anyway I'm going to stop jabbering now and go start the next chap….OH YEAH YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO R&R PLZ (reviews make me so happy and give me the boost to carry on)so thank you to all those who review my fic. ^-^  
  
Luv MadMAZ -x- 


	3. Truth be told

Disclaimer I do not own any of the final fantasy characters they are property of square soft  
  
A/N Hi again. So what did u think of the last chap? Was it better that the first one?  
  
Any way hope you like this one and thanx to all my reviewers for there time.  
  
so now on to the chap. Hope you enjoy. I actually have to tell you that this chap might be completely boring because it's not much but explaining. Oh yeah and this plot may seem original but it all adds up in the end.   
  
Truth be told  
  
"Gaia?" "What do you mean Gaia" Zidane was now a little concerned for himself and his friends sanity   
  
"they could cause chaos all over the planet"  
  
"ok your not making sense" "Documents could destroy Gaia?" "What exactly is in these Documents"   
  
"Knowledge of a dangerous man"  
  
"Knowledge?" (That could be a threat but not to Gaia, I guess it depends on what this knowledge tells of and what's in these documents)  
  
"Who's knowledge" (A/N drum roll please)  
  
"your former masters, Garlands"  
  
"ok two reason's why your wrong,: 1 Garland was never my master and, 2 Garlands dead!" Zidane loudly exclaimed in disbelief .  
  
"your not listening Zidane"  
  
"I'm listening but your not making sense!"   
  
"ok let me explain, make yourself comfortable because this is gonna take a long time"  
  
There was a slight pause while Cain made to gather himself to tell all that he had learnt of these documents, trying hard to remember everything as to not miss anything out.  
  
"ok, they contain garlands knowledge, his thoughts, His inventions, his creations, his mind-  
  
"mind?" Zidane was a little startled at this, but new it was possibly, they were talking about garland after all! Regardless of Zidanes out burst Cain carried on.  
  
"blue prints, graphs, diagrams, you name it it's there" "the mind of a genius captured in hundreds of pages" "a dangerous genius" "there will be chaos if they fall into the wrong hands!"  
  
Zidane stood for a while hand on chin, foot tapping the floor and tail swinging annoyingly while he took all this information into mind.  
  
"these pieces of paper,…they can be destroyed, I mean garlands dead, and no one else but the genomes can speak in the terrian tongue"  
  
"your wrong Zidane" "do you think he would make it that easy"  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
"To destroy the documents" "and there not in the terrian tongue" "how do you think I now about them?"  
  
"Exactly where did you get them and more importantly where are they now?"  
  
"hidden"  
  
"well that's great" Zidane replied in an unneeded sarcasm  
  
"where?"  
  
"Where every other documentation of terra is" Cain cast a glance at Zidane, his eyes catching the sun as he did.  
  
"He knew you couldn't speak the terrian language, you grew up on gaia remember?"  
  
"he created them for you"…."he knew you would come across them" "just like he knew you would return to terra, he knew you would find them" "and you did, you held it in your hands without even knowing what it contained" "but everything didn't go to plan, you didn't know what was in them and even if you did you made it very clear that you would not fight for terra"  
  
"but I don't- Before Zidane had time to clarify Cain had cut him off knowing that if he stopped now he would forget and wouldn't tell Zidane everything.  
  
"why do you think Kuja sent you after it?" "the magic barrier wasn't the only reason" "He wanted the Gulug stone for more than one reason"- It was now Zidanes turn to cut Cain off   
  
"Oeilvert! I should have known" "but you still haven't told me everything some things still don't make sense" Cain cast an annoyed look over Zidane.  
  
"ok the documents are made of memory, and the memory's are in the stones"   
  
"Stones?" you mean there's more than one"   
  
"yes, and the memory's are the documents do you follow me?"  
  
"yeah I know what your saying" "so the all the documents are preserved in the memory of the stones?"  
  
"yes a captured memory"   
  
Zidane gave an annoyed sigh Cain was yet again not making any sense  
  
"your not making sense"  
  
"the river of souls, they're just lifeless souls, no mind, no emotion, they're void of everything but memory" "they carry they're memory with them on and on jumping from portal to portal and each time they jump parts of that memory get wiped until there's nothing but empty space waiting to be refilled"  
  
"then they become a new soul for the first available life form"  
  
Now it all made sense to Zidane all but one part….how  
  
"how did Garland get the memory from the river of souls in the first place?"  
  
"He had to brake down the barrier" "and if you can brake down the barrier between portals and grab the empty space of memory before it takes form you can use it to preserve what ever you want"  
  
Zidanes features lit up as the realisation hit him "whatever you want, say like documents and such"  
  
Zidane my old friend we stand on the same wave level"  
  
"but not just anyone can brake the barriers they have to be powerful and they also have to be a genome"  
  
Zidane looked thoughtfully at his old friend  
  
"So all we do is destroy the stone that way no one finds the documents and uses them"  
  
"I told you Zidane it's not that simple"  
  
"if you destroy the stone the soul inside will just jump to the nearest available life form…even if they're already occupied" "and it will keep jumping"  
  
"to destroy the memory or soul whatever you want to call it you have to return it back to the river of soul's"   
  
Zidane realised now what to do "and so it can start the memory lose process all over again"  
  
"exactly that way it can be free and take on a new form"  
  
"wait" and then it him, Zidane new Garland was dead and so no one new how to break the barrier  
  
Seen as garland was the only one who new.  
  
"Cain how are you going to brake the barrier when no one else knows how?"  
  
" two reasons why your wrong: 1 we are going to brake the barrier and: 2 Garland told one person how to brake the barrier someone who he really trusted" Zidane cocked an eyebrow waiting for the answer.  
  
"Zidane my friend I think it's time we paid a visit to your lovely sister".  
  
A/N so there it is. I know it's boring, I did tell you. Anyway yes there will be more characters showing up in this fic and I know I said romance this chap but I couldn't fit it in so I'm sorry and it will be up soon. Anyway don't forget to R&R plzzzzzzzz and let me know what you think.  
  
Luv madmaz -x-  
  
PS I would like to apologize for ,commas, punctuation etc but when you type like I do you easily over look them. So I'm sorry. 


	4. Good bye isn't forever

Disclaimer I do not own any characters from the final fantasy series. They belong to square soft.  
  
A/N I've decide to put this fic up to PG cos I'm not sure what ratting it should be with this chapter so there you go. Anyway this chap is a little more interesting than the others.( I think)   
  
K. anyway hope you like this chap so enjoy. And from now on I'll be updating once a week cos I got my essay coming up so sorry. Oh yeah this chap is very mushy, just thought I'd warn you. Enjoy.   
  
Good bye isn't forever  
  
It was late evening when Zidane finally broke away from the plans and planning of the journey.  
  
He was tired and hadn't seen his family all day and he would be out on business in Lindblum all day tomorrow. He decided to go and check up on the sleeping prince and princess, just to see them for at least a few small minuets, he had the whole night with his lovely wife (A/N no it's not what you think) The door silently creaked open. As Zidane made his way into his baby daughters bed chamber.  
  
And looking over his daughter he smiled with great pride " you truly are my little princess" he whispered fondly. At the sound of his voice little Saffron stirred in her sleep and groggily opened her eyes to face her father. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"   
  
even though Saffron was now awake Zidane kept his voice low in a whisper.  
  
Saffron smiled happily up at Zidane, happy to see him.  
  
"it's awright" She paused for a minute. "mommy say's she misses you" Zidane smiled fondly at the thought of Garnet missing him so much. "she say's she hasn't seen you all day"  
  
Zidane reached down and gently brushed a few strands of hair from Saffron's little face.  
  
"daddy?"  
  
"yes saffi" the three year old looked sadly up at Zidane with the sweetest face to melt any heart.  
  
"are you going away?" Zidane looked a little surprised at his daughters sudden question but he answered anyway. "what makes you say that"  
  
Saffron turned her head on her pillow to face the window behind Zidane.  
  
"mommy told aunty Beatrix that she was worried that you was going away for awhile"  
  
Zidane nodded in reply and then turned to his daughter. "I promise to bring you a present back"  
  
Saffron's face broadened with a large smile at the thought of presents"  
  
"I wuve you daddy"   
  
"I love you two pumpkin" Saffron turned to her father while he was looking away. "princess"  
  
"huh" Zidane turned and looked at Saffron questioningly  
  
"I'm your little princess"…….. "not a pumpkin"  
  
Zidane chuckled at the thought and the serious look on his daughters face. "come here you" he said with open arms. And the little princess climbed into her fathers arms for a hug.  
  
"good night princess"   
  
"goodnight daddy" Saffron replied between yawns as Zidane gently tucked her in.  
  
Zidane planted a small kiss on Saffron's forehead before leaving and gently closing the door behind him.   
  
~~~~#~~~~  
  
Zidane moved along the corridor to his son's room and quietly popped his head around the door to see if his son was sleeping.  
  
"is that you dad?" Tao moved his head over to face the door covering his eyes from the blinding light seeping through the door.  
  
"hey little man" Zidane smiled at his son who carried his trade mark grin.  
  
"dad come in" Zidane complied and entered his son's dark room, closing the door behind him so that Tao could uncover his eyes.  
  
Zidanes eyes adjusted to the light so that he could see the outline of the objects that were not in the moons rays of light as he stood next to his sons bed.  
  
"moms worried about you" Zidane smiled at his sons concern  
  
"I know son "  
  
"she's scared your going away" Tao paused for a moment, scared to ask his question.  
  
"are you…..going away"  
  
"not for long" Tao bolted up-right in his bed in reply to his fathers answer.   
  
"so you really are going to leave us then"  
  
"hey I'm not going forever" "just a couple of days that's all"  
  
There was a minute silence between father and son before Zidane next spoke.  
  
"you know I wouldn't leave you all if I didn't know you would be safe"  
  
"I know dad it's just…….mom"  
  
Zidane, for the third time that night flashed his trade mark grin.  
  
"don't worry son, mom will be fine" "we'll both miss each other of course"  
  
"we haven't seen each other all day, but she'll be fine your mothers stronger than you think"  
  
"plus she's got you and Saffron to look after her"   
  
Tao looked at his father with a questioning look.  
  
"dad I'm not 2 years old anymore I can handle it"  
  
A small laugh escaped Zidanes lips at his "manly" seven year old son.  
  
"dad"  
  
"Yeah son"  
  
"…….thanks"  
  
"no problem"  
  
"good night sleep tight don't let bed bugs bite" Zidane replied mockingly  
  
"daaaaad" Tao wined and threw the spare pillow at Zidanes retreating back.  
  
"hey"   
  
"Haaahhha" "serves you right"  
  
"You'll regret that come training day" Zidane teased and Tao immediately dropped his triumphant pose and lay back down in bed.   
  
"just kidding" "you should have seen the look on your face"…….. "good night son"  
  
"good night dad love you" Zidane stopped midway to the door and turned half way to his son  
  
"love you two son" then he made his way out of the door and gently closed it behind him.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
  
Garnet was standing out on the balcony to the royal bed chamber. The nights warm summer breezes playing with her silky locks of hair. The satin curtains to the wide-open balcony doors dancing in the warm breeze, as garnet looked out over the nights scenery of calm and tranquil peace.  
  
Both of her hands rested on the stone railing of the balcony while she was lost in peace and daydream staring up at the night sky's stars.   
  
Two big strong arms wrapped around her waist, startling her for a second. as she fell back into peace.  
  
"Zidane" her voice was barely a whisper. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned back in his embrace.  
  
She felt Zidane place delicate kisses along her neck, stopping just under her ear as he lay his head on her shoulder and blew into her ear. It tickled, just a little and he whispered when he talked.  
  
"I missed you" Garnet could feel his warm breath on her neck and ears and it sent tingles up her spine.  
  
"I missed you more" (and I really have) He kissed her neck again and placed his hands over hers, his head now resting on top of hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Dagger" She could hear the sadness in his voice, the voice that melted her heart inside.  
  
"I love you Zidane" "and don't you ever forget it" her voice still barely in a whisper.  
  
"I never will" Garnet turned in his embrace to face him. They stayed there for a few seconds staring deep into each others eyes reading each others souls.  
  
"I love you Dagger" "and I always will" The gap between there mouths slowly closed as they shared an intimate and loving kiss.   
  
Both lovers smiled as they parted, And Zidane flashed his famous boyish grin, the one Garnet loved to wake up to every morning.   
  
"come on it's getting late"  
  
Garnet smiled warmly at the thought of cuddling up to Zidane all night.  
  
"yes we best get to sleep" And with that they both made their way into the royal bed chamber, Zidane gently closing the balcony doors behind him.  
  
A/N I told you it was mushy :p . Anyway I think this is my best chapter so far. So now you've read the chapter it's time to R&R plzzzzzzzzzz . And tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you loads luv MadMaz -x- 


	5. Tantalus and my Kids!

DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the final fantasy characters they are property of Square soft.  
  
Hi guys I'm back again! How did you like my last chap? Anyway this chap is a little bit longer than the last….ok a lot longer than the last but just bare with me ok. Anyway onto the fic. By the way I've changed the way Saffron talk's and don't worry I'm still working on the full plot but everything will tie together in the end .  
  
TANTALUS AND MY KIDS!  
  
Zidane had gotten up early this morning for a reason! He wanted to be gone and in Lindlum BEFORE the prince and princess had woken up, but there was no such luck for him. Zidane knew all too well that if both children where awoke they would want to go to Lindblum with him and he couldn't take both of them for two reasons 1 Dagger wouldn't allow it 2 they would be bored and be escorted around all day under the orders of Regent Cid and Zidane wouldn't be able to get on and do what he had to do! Plus they would most likely fight and get under each others feet.  
  
~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~   
  
After saying his goodbye to Dagger, Zidane quietly sneaked out of the royal bed chamber making sure not to make any sound at all as he closed the large oak doors behind him.  
  
Then ever so quietly made his way down the hall way and past the child and toddlers rooms.  
  
Zidane finally relaxed his tense shoulders and released the breathe he didn't know he was holding.   
  
Zidane made his way down to the kitchens so he could have a quick breakfast before leaving on the Red Rose.  
  
"Morning dad" Tao was casually leaning against the kitchen door post with both his eyes closed and his tail elegantly swishing behind him. He was obviously waiting for someone  
  
"Morning Tao……"  
  
"TAO!" Zidane exclaimed after he had nearly walked straight past him. "what are you doing up your suppose to still be in bed!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too father!" Zidane looked taken aback by the prince's reply but then realised how it must have sounded to Tao and felt that little tinge of guilt you get when you know you've done something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Tao I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"it's ok dad besides you can make up for it when you take Me and Saffron to Lindblum with you today".  
  
"but I-I-  
  
"And dad you still owe me for blowing off the training session" "remember"……. Tao taunted  
  
(geez where does he get it from?" oh well he shore knows how to drive a hard bargain I give him that much)  
  
"Ok here's the deal, I'll make up for the training session by buying you a new weapon today from Lindblum" ( if you can't beat them bribe them)  
  
"REALLY!"  
  
"yeah but you stay here deal"   
  
"Hold it…no I would prefer to go to Lindblum"  
  
Zidane gave up, there was no way to change Tao's mind once it was made up.  
  
"ok fine but you stick close to me and no and I mean no wondering off ok"  
  
"ok….I'll just go get Saffron then"  
  
"but we-" it was to late Tao had already sped off around the corner. "I guess it wouldn't be fair to take one without the other…oh well at least Dag will get some peace" now all Zidane had to do was explain to Dagger about taking the children with him to Lindblum. And it wasn't going to be easy  
  
~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~  
  
So after nearly half an hour of trying to persuade Dagger, Zidane had talked her round with a few reassuring words.   
  
#FLASH BACK#  
  
"I promise they'll be fine with me nothing is going to happen,.. it's only Lindblum…I promise…have I ever let you down?" A small smile crossed Garnets lips before she answered her husband.  
  
"no you have never let me down" "which is why this once I will let them go with you"  
  
"And Zidane I never doubted you for a second it's the other people I don't trust,….there's all kinds of weirdo's out there! "I know you would never let anyone harm us" " and I just wanted you to know that ok" "And how much I love you"   
  
Zidane had nothing to say except three little words "I love you"   
  
"now don't go all mushy on me" Garnet tried as best she could to keep a straight and serious looking face but failed miserably.  
  
"come here you" Zidane reached out and pulled her into an embrace.   
  
"please be careful Zidane" "And I know they can be a handful"  
  
"Don't worry your self I'll be just fine and so will Tao and Saffron" "besides only a nutter would kidnap our kids"   
  
"Zidane!" Zidane received a light punch to HIS chest for his remark and a mischievous grin from Dagger  
  
"don't wish that upon anyone" she replied between giggles.  
  
"hey" Zidane complained. "and got a punch from what I said"  
  
"oh stop complaining and kiss me already"   
  
So he did as he was told.  
  
#END OF FLASH BACK#  
  
Zidane was now on the deck of the Red Rose enjoying the short ride to Lindblum. They would be landing in a couple of minutes and he wanted to run a few things by the kids before they landed.  
  
"Now listen to me cos I'm not gonna repeat myself ok"  
  
"yes father" they answered in unison .  
  
"both of you keep to either one of my side and no wondering off " "ok"  
  
"Yes father" yet again in unison. "come on then lets go"  
  
As they followed their father into the airship dock Tao turned to Saffron and in barely a whisper relayed the plans for their day in Lindblum.  
  
"ok now listen carefully because I'm not gonna repeat myself ok" to Saffron Tao sounded oddly familiar.  
  
"ok T"   
  
"First chance we get we can do some little exploring , and don't worry about getting back to dad before he notice's cos I got that all worked out too ok"  
  
"we simple lead him in the directions we won't to go, like he said we both have to stick to each of his side's" "it will be like a little game of steering" "ok".  
  
"Tao" you don't actually expect that to work do you"  
  
"we won't know if we don't try"  
  
"no you won't know cos your not even gonna try and Tao why don't you listen to your sister"  
  
"rats"  
  
"look Tao just be good just for today ok"…… "Or I'll take you both straight home"   
  
~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~  
  
After catching Tao out Zidane didn't want to take any chances so he left them both at the castle with their uncle Regent Cid, Aunt Hilda and Cousin Eiko and after a few hours the Prince and princess became tired of the lack of the change of scenery and wanted to explore the town. This is the whole reason why they had come in the first place and they didn't want to be stuck in the castle all evening until their father got back. So they took matters into their own hands.  
  
Both Tao and Saffron where now out of the confines of the castle and where wondering about the streets of Lindblum…in the orange rays of the setting sun.  
  
Tao wondered endlessly around the many back alley passes of Lindblum pretending to know his way around. Until he ran into someone both falling back with a thud.  
  
"ufff….hey watch where your going you little runt!"   
  
"I-I apologize I-I didn't see you" Tao stammered. Saffron coward behind her brother staying hidden behind him.   
  
The one-eyed stranger looked Tao up and down studying him and taking note of his richly made clothes  
  
Taking in his features. He gasped when he noticed just who the child resembled and whispered in awe  
  
"Zidane"  
  
Tao suddenly snapped into attention at the mention of his fathers name and tacking on the fatal battle stance.  
  
"How do you know my father?"  
  
"hah you're a miniature Zidane hah ha you got the attitude an all" "just wait till the boy's see you"  
  
"and who's that hiding behind ya?" "come on I'm not gonna hurt you"   
  
Saffron stepped out from behind Tao, who instantly shot a hand out as if to protect her.  
  
"Ha like I said I'm not gonna hurt you" and then he saw her, and just like he had expected she looked exactly like her mother. And again he was struck with awe "Dagger"   
  
Then it clicked for Saffron (Mothers nick name the one Father gave her, the one only father calls her)  
  
"Tao he's a friend of fathers" "The nick name Tao,.. he knows mothers nickname"   
  
"Saffron do you mean he's from Tantalus" "yes" she quickly turned to the red haired stranger standing directly in front of them "aren't you?" "Your from the infamous band of thief's……Tantalus"   
  
"hehe The names Blank" Blank gave a polite bow to the prince and princess of Alexandria.  
  
"See I told you, blank you and father were best friends in Tantalus weren't you?"  
  
"now hold on just one second with the questions let me be the one to interrogate here"  
  
"Where's your parent's is Zidane in Lindblum why are you out hear on your own?"  
  
"it was Tao's- Saffron wanted-" Saffron and Tao both tried to explain all at once but ended up confusing Blank.  
  
"Hold it!" "come on we can't stay out here I'm taking you back to the Hideout with me"  
  
"are we going to meet the whole of Tantalus?" "yes and we're gonna try and find your father and mother" Blank began to make his way out of the alley way with both Children in tow.  
  
"Mother isn't here, father brought us to Lindblum" Saffron inquired.  
  
"nuff said" Was Blank's simple reply.  
  
"by the way what are your names?"  
  
"Tao"  
  
"And Saffron" from there on there was little conversation Blank led them to the hodeout of the infamous band of thief's Tantalus.  
  
~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~  
  
The three made their way to the Tantalus hideout along the now dark streets of Lindblum,. They came to a stop outside a shabby looking Building and Blank entered then turned and gestured for them to follow in. they came to stop in an upstairs hall way as Blank entered into two double doors in front of them. Before they entered Saffron and Tao could her laughter and voice's coming from inside the room in front of them and paused to await instructions. And then they herd Blank's voice.  
  
"I'm back… he called out "and you'll never guess who I found hangin around the alley way's" Blank gave the gang a large smirk as he entered the room a smirk that told them he knew something they didn't.  
  
"I aint in the mood fer ya guessin games" came a female voice that sounded rather annoyed by the late comer.  
  
"geez ruby lighten up will ya cos ya gonna love em" Blank sent a wink in Ruby's direction and she rolled her eye's at him silently messaging typical.  
  
"not more stray's or stow a ways I hope" this voice was deep and scary like a really big man's voice.  
  
"no geez" "what do think I am…no don't answer that" "ok you two come on in"  
  
Both Tao and Saffron made their way into the well lit and smoky room. And got a reaction they didn't expect the whole room rose to their feet in utter shock and stood with their mouths wide open gauging at them both.  
  
" aaww wat in tar nations… oh my goodness I-t's It's a miniature Zidane a-nd and a miniature Dagger  
  
and they're so cute!"  
  
"well I'll be damned… he went and had Kids" "and he never told us just wait till I see him!" came Baku's reaction followed by a thundering laugh.  
  
"what are they doin in Lindblum on they're own. And in a back alley?" Marcus demanded  
  
"where's Zidane and wow look at that tail how come she doesn't have one?" Shouted an over excited Cinna. As the whole gang crowded the little duplicates.  
  
There was an uproar of question's and excitement and lot's of noise and fuss.  
  
Saffron didn't like this at all, they all scared the little toddler witless especially the big round man.   
  
she wanted so desperately to get out,.. She did the only thing a toddler could do best…..cry.  
  
Well there it is the fifth chapter so wat do you think good, bad, should be thrown into the fiery pits of HELL, you tell me and I'll post the next chap. So until next time.  
  
Luv MadMaz -x- 


	6. A Thank You

To My reviewer's

Thank you so much for reviewing and I sincerely apologise for not up dating in so long, but, since I got a new computer I lost the whole plot and chapters for this fic (Everything was on there --) but don't worry when I get the time I plan on re-writing the whole thing and posting, but it might be a while as I'm now at college and totally overloaded with work (performing arts isn't as easy as people think ) I get some spare time now and then but I won't to be able to fully commit to it and that's how I like to work so until a long holiday or the summer holiday's to be more precise come along I won't be able to work on it.

So thank you so much if you ever reviewed this fic and I'm not taking it off the site just yet but when I do post the new fic I will take it off and to those brilliant authors whose work I've been reviewing keep up the good work and I also apologise if I don't review every chapter but sometimes I have no time and if I'm in lesson then I have to read it and leave it before the teachers catch me lol. So I'm sorry for that.

Anyway thank you to those who have reviewed

I appreciate it very much.

MadMaz

-x-


End file.
